Home safe to you
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of episode 2x3 Critical condition. Danny and Linda are reflecting over their worries regarding his work.


_**Author's Note:** _I felt like writing this after episode 2x3 Critical Condition as that episode really got to me. I always liked Danny and Linda a lot so if felt natural that my first blue bloods story would be about them.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own blue bloods and I don't make any money from it.

* * *

_**Home safe to you**_

It was a few days after the hostage situation in the bank that Danny came home to find his wife cooking dinner. His day hadn't been very eventful, still he was happy to return to his family. He wrapped his arm around Linda's slender waist, gave her a soft whisper and said, "Hey, babe."

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked, nuzzling his cheek in a very loving way. Glad he was home, glad nothing happened to him that day either.

"Good, causal arrest, nothing happened, what about yours?" he asked, letting her go so she could return to the casseroles on the stove.

"As usual, I'm glad you're home," she said and smiled at him.

"You missed me that much?" he asked, as he smiled back at his beloved.

"I always do, Danny, you know that," she said with a heavy sigh, her face turned serious.

"Linda, I always come back to you in one piece, you know that," he said calmly.

"You always say that, but what about the day you don't, what about the day I get that call?" she asked, looking away. She hated it, hated the worrying, waiting in fear of that call that would say he was all other than fine.

"We've been through this before," he said with a sigh, coming closer to her, but she held up a hand to say stop saying, "I know we have, I'm just wondering if you get how worried about you, and them."

She nodded towards the living room where their two boys were doing their homework. He looked in that direction as well, not a day went by without him having the same worries as his loving wife. He walked over to the doorway, looking at their two boys. Their wonderful boys, oh how he loved them. Linda turned the stove off, came over, put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back.

His hands rested on top of hers, before turning around, holding her so very close. She was holding on to him hard, as he was to her. He of course knew about the risks about the fact that he one day may not be able to hold her like this. It pained him, the thought of not be able to have her in his arms, his beloved Linda. To not sleep next to her at night, to not hear her sweet giggles, see her smiles, her tears, hear her soft voice.

He sighed deeply, whispering, "I love you so much, above all there is."

"And I you," her voice was shaking now. What happened two days before did still have a deep impact on her. She was sure he was not going to come out of it alive, she was sure that this time she would get just that call…

* * *

That night after Sean and Jack had fallen asleep they mad made love in a very gentle, yet needing way. He had taken her over three times, before they fell asleep tightly wrapped up in each other. Danny had been too late for work the next day, he didn't wish to leave his wife, although in the end he had to.

"I…I have to get the food on the table, the boys… We need to eat," she broke the peace, making him let her go. He helped her as he always did, unless he was late.

That night after the boys was sound asleep, Danny had read to them as he always did unless he had to pull an all-nighter and Linda had been watching from the door, the two of them sat in their bed reading. Linda a romance novel of some sort while he a crime, she looked at him over the book cover saying, "Don't you ever get enough?"

"So you want me to read that instead then?" he asked with a crocked smile.

"It might give you some different views of things," she said, smiling back.

"I'll make you a deal, we switch right now I take yours and you take mine and we discuss when we are done," he said.

"You'll take mine and I yours, that sounded very… but okay," she said with a giggle, handing the book over. He did the same, but not without stealing a kiss in the process. They had done it before exchanged books and talked about them after, it gave them both a look into the world of the other.

Danny sighed as he turned the first page, not all in his taste, but he would do anything to make her happy, always, including this, besides it might get interesting as he read on. Linda on the other hand wrinkled her nose at sight of the gory murder opening the book, glad it was fictional, but she wasn't too thrilled that her husband had to see things like this in real life.

"Danny?" she said, making him go, "Mhm."

"When you see stuff like it is described here, how do you manage to distance yourself from it and not go insane? I know I would, which is why I stick to reading it or seeing it on TV," she said, she did occasionally watch crime shows with him if they didn't watch one of her dramas.

"The answer to that is very simple, my dearest, the answer is you and the boys. You were away all the hard stuff. Coming home to you makes everything okay, to have you and hold you push all that away, preventing me from going insane," he said and smiled at her.

She blushed; she of course knew she had a great impact on him, just not like that. She moved so she would came to lay with her head in his lap, partly watching up into the book and partly on him. Happy that he was here with her and not… Happy that yet another night would be spent together and without worries for now.

"I love you, Danny," she whispered, turning another page.

"I love you too, Linda," he said, letting his hand stroke through her blonde stands, as he also would turn another page in the book he was reading. Both sighed with satisfaction at the same time, glad to have each other, glad to be together, happy to be with the one they considered an equal.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
